What Happens in Queens Stays in Queens
by NoLove10
Summary: What if Piper paid Alex a visit in Queens during her furlough? Vauseman- ONE-SHOT.


Less than twelve hours left…

And yet she felt like her time on furlough went completely to a waste. She thought that once she got a breath of fresh air in the real world again, she would get a sense of old times again and maybe, just maybe she could survive the next few months in prison without fucking up.

Oh boy was she wrong.

Her grandmother passed and she hadn't the chance to say her goodbyes. Stupid old people, half of them she's never fucking met were in line asking her how prison was like she went off on some great fucking-adventure to the fucking Safari in Kenya—Africa. Larry confessed to fucking someone she supposedly knows when she was trying to use sex to find out if she still wanted him. Her brother got married at her grandmother's wake/funeral…

No really… nothing' fucking went well.

It was all fucked up!

And sadly, she missed prison. At least there, exciting shit happened all the time.

When she made the decision to leave her grandmother's wake to go to Queens, she thought that if she checked out Red's shop for her, something positive would at least come out of this forty eight hour leave.

But nothing. All she felt as she stood outside the store was agony for the proud Russian woman. Red's talked about that store so much, it made it painful for Piper to see the peeled off paint on the outside. Graffiti that told you exactly where you were in case you get lost. A half cracked window… and to make it even more heart breaking… the "For Sale" sign that stood up above the once successful shop ran by the Russian.

"Shit." Piper mumbled to herself with a shake of her head.

This is her life now. And it was fucking strange.

Heck, she felt strange without those khakis on, wearing electric tools around her waist or scrubbing toilets late nights.

That's who she became.

The need of a strong beverage to numb it all was too strong to avoid. She needed liquor even though it was one thing that she was specifically told to avoid during her leave. But at this point, who cares?

The old Piper might've. The new one doesn't give a crap.

A few blocks away from Red's store, she found a couple of open restaurants and a liquor store. She figured what the hell? She was free; everything was going wrong, why not indulge herself with what she wants for once?

She wanted to get shitless wasted for the night.

And that's exactly what she did when she walked to the liquor store and bought herself a big bottle of alcohol. Walking past one of the restaurants, the smell of beef patties burned her nostrils and she wanted nothing more than a delicious burger to go along with her drink.

As she sat down by a bridge overlooking a lake and a beautiful building, Piper felt nothing but peace. The New York City wind blew on her cheek and through her golden blonde hair, giving her a feeling of what she so desperately yearned for during her time in the SHU.

An overwhelming sadness came rushing over her and she wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and well up in her own tears. But she was strong Piper now and crying was for little weak wimps.

So she continued to numb the feelings away with alcohol.

(*Ah, thank God for alcohol honestly.*)

Loneliness was one thing she wasn't expecting to feel during those forty-eight hours, yet here she was all alone in the darkness drinking her sorrows away. Even the poorest, homeless guy might feel sorry for her if he were to see her like this.

Then she popped in her head and her whole entire body shivered.

Alex… Alex Vause.

The last thing she wanted was to think about her but sadly, the thought of her made her feel joyful. She squinted real hard as she tried to remember a piece of information. Trying to remember her whereabouts from all the letters she's sent her.

Piece by piece it came.

She wasn't completely in her right mind but she went headlong and followed what she thought was right without the slightest idea of what she might find.

Maybe she was wrong; then again she might be right. All she knew it wasn't too far away from where she was at the moment so she figure she might as well make those next couple of hours count.

…

So there she was, wondering the dark streets of Queens, New-York single-mindedly hoping to find Alex Vause. She wasn't sure why but she was free, Alex was free because she once again fucked her over… what are the coincidence?

Piper reached a tall building after walking five blocks and she thought that it might be it.

"Apartment 5B…"

She took the elevator to the fifth floor. Once it came to a stop, her pace was dubious as she also came to a stop in front of the door that marked 5B.

She balled her hand into a fist and softly knocked on the door… afraid of who might be at the other end when it opens.

"Aleeeeex?" She sing-song, sounding as drunk as she obviously was. "It's meeee. Piper!"

After a full thirty second, the door flew open and the woman was shocked to see who it was. She's supposed to be in prison!

"Piper?" Alex's jaw dropped in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled the drunk blonde into the apartment, cautiously locking and chaining the door behind her.

Piper chuckled. "Well, hello to you too!"

She stumbled and almost fell. Luckily, Alex caught her before she took the fall.

"Piper, look at me!" Alex yelled. "What are you doing here?"

The strong smell of alcohol in her breath was certainly not missed.

"And oh my God Piper, have you been drinking?"

"Yep."

Alex rolled her eyes. Unbelievable!

"So what are you doing here? How come you're not in prison?"

She meant it in the best way possible. Not to sound unpleased or anything.

"Furlough." Piper replied.

"Hunh?" Alex raised a confused eyebrow.

People in prison hardly got that. Like really hardly… even in worse case scenarios.

"What? What happened?" She questioned.

"Nana Celeste passed away." Piper replied sadly.

Alex slowly walked them towards her huge comfortable couch and hugged the blonde woman. "I'm so sorry, Pipes."

"It's okay." Piper smiled. "I was told she died in peace."

Still, Alex couldn't help but feel bad for her as she pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." She said. "For a second there I thought you weren't getting my letters."

"Oh, no. I did." Piper said.

Alex raised her thin eyebrows unbelievably. "You trashed them?"

"Mhm." Piper nodded.

"Piper! I can't believe you." Alex cried. "I really needed to get in touch with you to talk about what happened in Chicago."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Piper shook her head.

She suddenly got up and begin to walk towards the CD player in Alex's living room.

"I wanna dance."

She explored the many CD's on the shelf before deciding on one in particular. She popped the CD into the CD player and skipped through the seventh track of the CD.

As it begin to play, both of them couldn't help the memories it brought.

So slowly, Piper moved her tiny waist in that sexy black dress she was wearing. Alex couldn't help but stare at her.

Oh, man. She's missed her.

"Come dance with me." Piper demanded as she made her way towards Alex on the couch.

"Piper-"

"Don't be a pussy," Piper teased.

She bent down, her lips gently kissing the corner of Alex's lips in a seductive way as she moved towards her ears.

"Dance with me, Alex."

Alex' s breath caught her in her throat. A request so simple got her so aroused. Maybe it was the way she went on about whispering it to her ears.

It reminded her of that time Piper begged to know how she tasted like.

Good old' memories.

Piper took the brunette's hands and pulled her off the couch. They swayed together in the living room to the rhythm of the song. Each step confusing Alex even more because the Piper she knows would be yelling at her until there's no tomorrow for double crossing her once again in Chicago.

Piper's hand moved across Alex's round breast. Through the shirt, she could tell that the tall, sexy brunette wasn't wearing a bra.

"I miss your tits." The blonde woman admitted shamelessly as she felt them, squeezed them in her palm causing Alex to moan of pleasure.

God, the temptation…

Alex wanted to fight it for as long as she could because she was aware that Piper was drunk and she didn't want to take advantage of that but when Piper's hand disappeared into her panties, she couldn't stop it from happening anymore because it made her realize how lonely she felt and the need to be pleased was something she needed to feel whole again.

At least as close to it as she can get.

The way she licked her taste off her fingers had Alex gone mad.

"Kiss me."

She pulled Alex's face closer towards her and reached into her mouth with her fingers, wetting them and watching as Alex's breathing got heavier by the second.

"I know you wanna kiss me." She whispered.

Their lips brushed against each other faintly but they don't kiss right away. Piper stared into Alex's blue-green-ish eyes as she ran her fingers down her perfect jaw line and to the back of her neck. Fingers threaded into her dark black curls.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling the anticipation killing her inside.

"You're drunk." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "Nah hunh. Tipsy, but not drunk."

"Then let's talk instead." Alex insisted.

But Piper wouldn't let her ruin the moment just yet.

"What are you gonna tell me?" She asked. "You're sorry? You didn't mean to make me look like a perjurer in court?" Her hot breath smelled like a mixture of vodka and champagne.

Alex had to admit that she was on the right tract but there was much more to it. It was really important that she told her exactly what happened after the trial with Kubra and everything else.

"Yeah, but-"

Piper ran her tongue across Alex's bottom lips, pulling at it with sharp teeth as they both breathe intensely.

"I already know all that." Piper whispered.

"I'm-"

"If you're as sorry as you say," Piper paused, "Make it up to me. Make love to me tonight, Alex."

"Oh, fuck…"

That was it.

Both of Alex's hands clasped the sides of Piper's face as she fully claimed her lips. Tongue speaking a foreign language, heat growing between their thighs as they ripped each other's clothes off.

Lips traveling across each other's bodies, marking their territory. Oh they wanted each other so bad.

They stumbled upon a few objects on their way to Alex's bedroom. The neediness and want they both felt was enough to tear apart the whole entire apartment as they redeem their kiss against the wall.

Thing went flying across Alex's drawer as she hoist Piper on top of it. The blonde's long legs came wrapping around her waist as she worked on her bra.

This much was great but not enough.

They moved towards the bed, still fighting out of their clothing. Piper didn't want to touch anything that wasn't Alex's bare skin. She wanted to touch her smooth skin, feel the brunette's spongy breasts with no barriers.

She got that… she was satisfied.

Pushing Alex down onto the queen sized mattress, Piper couldn't imagine how comfortable it felt and she was eager to find out.

"Holy shit, kid." Alex murmured between short laughs in pure amazement at the blonde's naked features. It's been a while since they've both had the luxury to explore each other like this in a bright light without it being in a suffocating place like the prison's bathroom.

Though without her glasses, Alex could still recognize beauty when she sees it and Piper Chapman was one of a kind.

Piper couldn't help but smile. Alex Vause was perfect too in every single way. Her messy dark curls made her normally shiny blue-green eyes shine brighter. Her natural pink lips swollen and greedier than ever. Her shoulders and perfect chest made her look so fucking attractive with her big breast, and her pink perky nipples. Long legs you simply couldn't miss. Oh she was what you pictured a Goddess from the fairytale stories to look like. Oh so perfect!

"Come here." She motioned her long fingers with a seductive smirk on her lips.

Gorgeous and commanding…

So Piper came to her. She loved the way Alex always seems to be in control of things even when she's really not. Alex never comes to her, she comes to Alex and to her that's what made the brunette so sexy and the more attractive.

"When did you get so freakishly bad?" Alex asked teasingly as their lips clashed against each other once more.

"You bring it out of me." Piper whispered.

Alex chuckled.

She sure does.

"Hm, exciting right?"

Definitely. Everything with Alex Vause is meant to be exciting and that was the beauty of being with her. The adrenaline, the charm, the danger, the excitement, the power… name it, she had it all.

Piper kissed her way down Alex's chest. She washed her breasts with her warm mouth and by the end, she had Alex Vause soaked. But the trail didn't stop there. She continued kissing her way down her stomach, between the heat of her thighs until she completely disappeared under the sheet.

Alex moaned.

"Pipes, you don't have to do that."

Piper looked up at her. She wasn't asking for permission.

"I'm very thirsty. I need to quench my thirst."

…

Alex shivered. Her toes curled, her back arched as she felt Piper's lips on her. Magical fingers, lips and tongue worked her to such levels she hasn't experienced even by herself in almost a decade. Whatever had Piper so hungry, so animalistic and dominant; it sure worked in Alex's favor as she tongue fucked her to an explosive ecstasy.

"OhMy-Pipes—… Oh Fuuuuck! Yes!"

"Don't you fucking stop!"

The intensity between her legs had traveled through her whole entire body. Piper's fingers pinching her nipples sent her through a whole new world she's never been/or seen before. Her legs trembled, her gasps barely audible and her breath nearly cut off short of oxygen. She gripped a handful of Piper's blonde locks as she exploded in spasms of unrelenting pleasure.

Alex lost all sense of consciousness for a minute to travel to a world with nothing but bliss. Light exploded behind her eyelids and she could feel herself spinning, tumbling, and wanting to be completely spiraling into that never ending white world filled with all the things she so desperately wished to have but sadly couldn't.

"You're a good girl."

"Cum again, baby."

"Cum again."

Everything continued being a blur. The air in her lungs still running thin and just when she thought her journey had ended, a burst of adrenaline shot through her and she doubled up with another powerful orgasmic wave crashing from her centre and every part of her body trembled.

…

Piper emerged from under the sheets just as breathless, only with a smile across her lips at seeing her lover so satisfied and happy of her work.

Still with closed eyes, Alex smiled as she felt Piper trail kisses back up to her stomach. She gently squeezed her breasts as she pushed her dark hair out of her sweaty forehead.

"That was fucking amazing." Alex murmured between short kisses.

Both still trying to catch their breaths.

"I'm glad."

They both needed this. The pleasure and rush that Piper got out of pleasuring Alex Vause was unbelievable.

Alex softly laughed as she bit her lips. She couldn't take her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde head.

"Can I do you, too?"

The déjà vu moment.

"Yeah, later." Piper nodded with a smile. "But I want us to try our thing."

"Oh?"

…

Though a very difficult position to get into, it felt absolutely fucking amazing.

They begin to grin their bodies against each other at a slow pace. Their clit moved against each other in a perfect scissoring position, wetness overflowing between their linked cunts as they feel on each other freely. Hands molded each other's breasts and ran through each other's hair, over each other's backs. Lips moving against each other's lips, down each other's neck, collarbone and shoulders, marking their territory.

"Fu-uuuck Pipes!"

It was one thing to feel over the moon, and completely blissful of their loving actions but it was another for Piper to watch Alex Vause come completely undone. The way her breath got warmer and less steady, the way she buried her face in the crook of her neck as her gasp break short was all it took for Piper to come close to her limits.

Surely, their pace quickened. Oh fuck, they were close together.

"Look at me." Alex begged.

The desperation in her tone didn't fail to make Piper sympathize.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. One that was neither desperate or lustful, but simply amazing and loving. Their body went limb, gasping almost breathlessly as their climax came washing over them in a frenzied wave of pleasure.

Good God! It was the best yet.

"I love you."

Ah. Has it been so long since they've both felt so fulfilled without rush or afraid of being caught.

They were free.

Free of prison (in Piper's case even if it was for a little bit). They were just free of all the bullshit and drama that life brought along for them for just a moment and this has been the best time ever.

They collapsed next to each other silently and for the first time, they were happy because the silence that fell between them was comfortable. They weren't fighting or screaming insults or blaming each other for their mistakes.

This was nice.

It almost felt normal. Like something they could both get used to.

"Kubra-" Alex broke the silence minutes later wanting to tell Piper the truth and bracing herself for any surprises to come.

Piper wouldn't have it.

"Shhh," Piper placed a finger against Alex's lips before replacing it with her lips. "Don't ruin it."

"But-"

"Please, Alex." She begged. "This is perfect, let me enjoy it." Piper said as she looked at the dark-haired woman in her intense blue-green-ish eyes.

Alex exhaled deeply. That's the least she could do.

Piper leaned in and kissed the corner of her pink lips. "Stay with me?"

"I will." Alex whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

That reassurance felt warm.

"Wake me up at five o'clock and we can talk before I leave." Piper promised.

Alex nodded. "Okay." She agreed.

Piper once again smooched her lips against the brunette beauty and smiled. This felt normal despite all the hatred, the mistrust and betrayal. Alex Vause is always going to be inevitable to her and she doesn't think she can do anything about that.

"You look so damn beautiful, you cute idiot."

Alex managed to muster a small laugh. "Thanks, Laura Ingalls Wilder.""

Here in Alex Vause's arms Piper felt safe.

This was not what she intended her furlough to be like. She planned all those nature-ish things to do. She planned to spend time with her family— the people she loved.

But it turns out; her family didn't really care about that now that she was Piper "The Lesbian-Drug Criminal".

So the really good thing that happened aside from her brother getting married coincidentally at her grandmother's funeral; was spending time with the one person she truly loves.

Alex Vause.

And the only freedom she got in being away from Litchfield was being able to doze off in her arms, in a normal comfortable bed for what might be the last time ever.

Piper's pupils fainted closed and she felt Alex's moist lips against her forehead as her thumb stroked her hair.

"Goodnight kid."

888

_Damn! That was long. I've never really written anything femlash/lemon before but I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it. Feedbacks would be truly appreciated so hit the review button and let me know what you guys thought of this little one shot. And a cookie to each one of you who might follow/ favorite this story. Until next time!_


End file.
